


Lie.

by marvelousbones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a happy ending?, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: A few drops of the alcohol spilled out from the corner of her red-stained lips to splash into the fresh cuts on her hand. Lena hissed in discomfort, but the pain still didn’t burn as much as the thought of Kara.ORLena's heart hurts as she ruminates in Kara's decision to withhold the full truth from her.





	Lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote an angsty Supercorp poem for my creative writing class then the Event Horizon extended trailer came out yesterday and it turned into this. The centered words are my poem and the italicized parts are words that Kara has said to Lena. Some aspects of this poem were also influenced by the song [Undrunk](https://youtu.be/hhY_ZPzz5JU) by FLETCHER. I'd give it a listen cause it's a bop.  
Thanks to my beta reader [ AnxiousHotdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousHotdog/pseuds/AnxiousHotdog) and my pal [ Jenny (@Jen_Mal12)](https://twitter.com/Jen_Mal12) on Twitter. I'm so sorry if this doesn't make any sense at all lol.

_For you_, she said.   
Lie.

Kara had **promised** her. The youngest Luthor now knew that her promises were empty. They meant nothing. Had Kara ever told her the truth? Lena feels her heart shatter all over again as she wills the tears to stop. She looked around at her pristine office, no hint of her private life anywhere, an office fit for a Luthor. She used to have one personal artifact in her office, a small brown framed photo of her favorite person sandwiched between herself and Alex. Lena glanced down in the trash bin at the shattered remains of the frame and saw the photograph buried underneath the shards.

_Of course, I care about how you feel_, she said.   
Lie.

Lena didn’t care for the sharp sting of glass biting into her fingertips as she plunged her fingers through the class to grasp the photo. Her hands shook as she thought back to that particular night. Kara had dubbed it Girl’s Night even though Kelly and Nia were unable to make it. Lena remembered playing board games with the sisters and laughing under the influence of too much wine. She recalled that her inhibitions were out the window as her flushed body couldn’t help leaning into Kara’s natural warmth. Lena remembered asking Kara why the blonde was still friends with her, inquiring about if it was just to get a scoop on the next story.

_No, it's not like that_, she said.   
Lie.

Kara profusely denied this that night, and Lena remembered her heart soar at how animatedly Kara had defended her. Now, Lena knows the truth. She will always be just another Luthor, only known for her family’s terrible acts. Lena gripped the photo tighter as she saw the drops of bloodstain the corners.

_Always_, she said.   
Lie.

No matter how much work she buried herself in, no matter how many more inventions she created, no matter how hard she tried to drink away the pain, nothing healed the pain of Kara’s lies. Kara promised to** always** be there for her, to **always** protect her. She promised.

All Lies.

Lena clutched the photograph tighter as it crumpled in her bloody fist. After all the pain, she knew that no matter what happened she could never kill Kara. She just wanted Kara to feel the same hurt she was feeling right now.

Deception. Sharp stabbing to the heart.

The young CEO felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she furiously scrubbed them away with her other hand. She let out a self-deprecating laugh at the thought that her makeup would still be immaculate due to the waterproof mascara. After all, the world would expect nothing less from a Luthor. For once she wanted it to run, she wanted the dark makeup to stain her cheeks, evidence of her suffering. She took in a deep shuddering breath, the scorching hurt originating from her broken heart.

Deception. Pain radiating through the soul worse than a million broken bones.

Lena reached around blindly, blinking back the tears from her vision, for the half-empty glass of whiskey that was now a permanent resident of her desk. Somedays she drank to forget, somedays she drank because she was afraid of being sober. Lena felt like she’s been through every single emotion, only a shell of a sad and broken person left behind. With trembling hands, she brought the glass to her lips, the light amber liquid burning a path down her throat. A few drops of the alcohol spilled out from the corner of her red-stained lips to splash into the fresh cuts on her hand. Lena hissed in discomfort, but the pain still didn’t burn as much as the thought of Kara.

Deception. Weight of a thousand planets compressing the chest.

Taking another shuddering breath, hearing the sound rattle throughout her lungs, she clenched the photo in her bloody hand. Each lungful of air felt like a thousand planets crushing her. Still, Lena believed that would hurt less than what she was feeling now.

Deception. Walls closing in.

She thought back to when she first built up her walls. Little four-year-old Lena, clutching that brown teddy bear to her chest. Walls that were slowly built with reinforced steel as she grew up in the cold Luthor household. Walls that were slowly torn down after she met one Kara Danvers. Walls that were quickly closing in and suffocating her with each lie Kara told.

Lena set down the empty glass with a little more force than necessary as she bowed her head to look at the three smiling faces in the crumpled photograph. Her heart seized in her chest thinking back to how much she missed the special Kara Danvers smile that made her eyes squint and nose all scrunchy. Lena let out a wet laugh accompanied by a melancholy smile.

_Maybe it's better if I just go_, she said.  
Lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's ready for the supercorp angst train?


End file.
